Romeo and Juliet: Revised
by Kate Rider
Summary: this is the story of Romeo and Juliet. the only thing that is different? it happens in today's world...
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet : Revised By: Kate Rider

Hi! My name is Juliet and I live in Albany, New York with my loving dad, mom, and brothers and sisters. Which I have 3 of to be exact, 2 brothers and 1 sister. Even though I'm not the oldest I still love them with all my heart. I've always been not the most popular at school but I have friends, which some are evidently not as popular as others, but seriously… nobody should care about popularity! Everyone is created equal! … but that is a different subject entirely. I want to talk about my own personal dream that came true the first day of school…

It was the beginning of the school year. Big 11th grade and only one more year till freedom. The school smelled new, the popular ones from last year were complaining because they weren't popular this year, junior highers were trying to get their lockers open, Jeremy Spencer was being shoved in locker number 23… it was the usual. I couldn't help but laugh and watch Jeremy wave as the bully shoved him in, it was normal, he had gotten used to it, him being nerdy and all. As I turned back to what was in front of me I happened to run straight into a guy standing in the middle of the hallway, looking for his locker. The second I turned all of my books flew across the floor and immediately I knelt down the second he did making us clash our heads together. Holding our heads we both stood up and looked at each other.

"I'm soo sorry! I should have been watching!" we both said at the same time.

Then he started laughing and soon we were both laughing, making a spectacle of ourselves in the hallway as the bell rang.

"Hey. I'm Juliet." I said still laughing, accepting my books from him after he gathered them off the floor.

"I'm Rom."

"get to class Romeo and Juliet!" one of the teachers jokingly said from their classroom door.

"really it's short for Romeo? That's cool!" I said.

"yah. I guess I don't like it though…"

"what class do you have first?" I asked looking at his sheet. "awesome! Same as mine! We better get going before somebody yells at us again!"

We started down the hallway when locker number 23 yelled. I laughed and ran back to let Jeremy out and then on to the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm soooo glad that everybody liked it so, I decided to write really fast on the next chapter! Hope everybody likes it!

Chapter 2:

By the end of the week him and me were the best of friends. We had practically the same classes and always sat by each other. My old boy friend would just sit there and glare at him when he made me laugh (which was a lot). It just happened to be one of those days when Ian, my old boyfriend, decided to come up to him.

We were both laughing before class and Ian had just come into the room. The second he started toward us instead of his own seat I knew that there trouble was coming my way. I had broken up with Ian a couple of weeks ago, but he can never get over things…

"Hey, Rom… get out of my seat man."

"Last time I checked, you were sitting in the back, not up here with the smart people!" Rom turned to me and laughed, but that was soon silenced when he saw the look on my face.

"Are you ok…" when he leaned over to me, Ian pushed him off the seat and onto the floor.

"That's for stealing my girl friend… and everything else." Ian said and walked away.

Once he had walked away, Rom stood up and sat back down, trying to smile at me.

"And everything else? What was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

The bell rang not giving him time to answer, so as the teacher was walking in he passed me a note.

It said…

Never mind. I'll tell you later.

-Romeo

Throughout the rest of the day I kept on wondering… "_what is it !think… think…" _But I never could think, or ask him what it was for that matter, in last period we had an assembly announcing the upcoming dance that we had every year. Instead of the guy inviting the girl, the girl had to ask the guy. I knew EXACTLY who to ask. And the second we were dismissed I went over to Rom to ask.

But, the only problem was that 5 girls were already talking to him when I got over to him. He only looked up in time to see me walking away toward the door.

"Juliet! Wait!" he yelled after me.

I didn't even stop until I got to my bus. When he got in behind me, the driver stopped him.

"hey. I don't think so mister, this isn't your bus."

"I moved." Was all he said and then ran back to me.

"hey look…"

At that I stood up and walked toward the door. "I moved too." I said to the driver as he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The second Rom got to the door though the driver closed it, smacking him in the face.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk?" he said." Besides you moved…"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great responses! Hope it is staring to make sense to everybody! –Kate

Chapter 3:

The second the bus pulled up to my house I was out and running to the garage. Pushing past my mom when she asked me if I was ok, I climbed the stairs two at a time to my bedroom. When I reached it I threw myself against my pillow and started crying. I know that it might seem dramatic, but I was helpless. I had moved here only a year ago and was still struggling to find a best friend. So, when Rom came, he had been one of the nicest people that I had met in New York…

As I lay there, thinking over the past few weeks my phone rang and I ignored it, but stood up. Walking over to my balcony, the phone turned off, and as I stood looking out it rang again. Annoyed I went over to see who it was.

I unlocked it and looking at the screen I saw that Rom had called me twice. Angrily I put the phone on silent and went back to my balcony.

When I looked over the edge I saw Rom at the bottom looking up at me with his phone in his hand.

"Go AWAY!" I shouted down at him, and walked back inside closing the double doors with a bang.

A couple minutes later I heard grunting outside my window and somebody trying to catch their breath.

"Mom, there's something at my window…!"

Scaring me half to death, there was a soft rap on my window. Slowly walking over, I flung open the door and ran back to the wall.

"Whoa! Nothing to be scared of here!" Rom said. "You know it's quite a climb up those vines!"

"Well you know what, I'm afraid to break it to you, but your climbing back down those vines… right now." At that I shut the door on his face and walked back to my bed. I sat there for a few minutes straining my ears to listen to his attempts to climb back down from my balcony, but I couldn't hear anything.

Walking back over to the window, I parted the curtain partway and saw he had already made himself comfortable on my chair outside the window. He turned around and waved at me with a smile on his face and mouthed…

"It's kind of chilly out here!"

In response I pulled back the curtain and went downstairs.

"Mom. I have an imposter outside my window."

"Oh really." She said not looking up. "I told him he could try your window."

"Thanks mom. You're a TREMENDOUS help!" with that I went to the piano and started playing. After a few notes I fell apart and just tried to make loud noises to scare him away. After a minute of this my mom came in with her fingers in her ears.

"Please, actually play dear!" she yelled over my banging. I closed the lid and went off to do my homework… in the kitchen.

Later on that night I had completely forgotten about him and didn't really care! He… I actually couldn't remember what he did! But I was still mad at him.

When I went up to my bedroom, I could hear talking so as if not to disturb them, I opened the door quietly and tiptoed over to my bed.

I could see his silhouette sitting against my window. He was talking away, thinking that I was in the room and could hear his voice through the window.

"… I now you are really mad at me right now, and I'm sorry because of that. But really! I went back in and refused every one of their invitations, if that makes you happy. I really do want to make you happy though… because… well I like you. Ok. You can kill me now. Go ahead, stab me through the heart. I don't care, just that you did it. I didn't want to say it before but now I think that I have to. I love you Juliet."

After that he was silent. I was at the point of tears now and as I could see his silhouette standing up, I ran to the doors.

"I love you too."

But, when the silhouette stopped for only a second, I was sacred about what was coming next.


End file.
